


Home

by elfin



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 15:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfin/pseuds/elfin
Summary: Reunion.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR SPOILERS for THOR: RAGNAROK

Thor holds out his hand, facing up, fingers apart; an open gesture of trust. Hulk comes towards him slowly, hesitant, but they’ve talked about this. 

‘…sun’s getting real low…’

Big green stubby fingers touch his palm, and slowly the transformation takes place. 

 

There are clothes, presumably belonging to the Grandmaster given that it’s his ship they stole, multiple times. A white shirt, black pants, too big for him but quite literally better than nothing. He regrets shredding Tony’s clothes; the tailored jacket, too-tight jeans, Duran Duran T-shirt. Not his style, but they’d smelt of Tony, even after so much time and that had been a comfort. And a turn on. 

 

They come across another ship, or another ship comes across them. There’s a crazy crew aboard - a genetically modified racoon and a talking sap, a green woman, a big guy who takes everything too literally, and a captain who reminds Bruce of Tony. A little bit. Without the charm. Or the looks. But then, Bruce knows he’s biased.

With the help of their strange new friends, they finally manage to set up a relay through to SHIELD, and a couple of hours after first shaking hands with “Star Lord”, Bruce sees Tony’s face for the first time in two years and six months. 

He puts his hand flat against the screen, against Tony’s, and watches helplessly as tears stream from his lover’s eyes, emotion mirrored in his own, a galaxy between them.

 

He thinks Tony might play it cool, imagines him standing with one hip against the Acura - or whatever overpriced, impractical sports car he’s driving now - Ray Bans hiding his eyes from the world, hiding his feelings, emotions, everything beyond the thousand dollar suit and rare, classic, rock band tour T-shirt. 

He’s so wrong. 

He feels sick as they touch down, as the engines are shut off and the hatch is opened, the ramp lowered. He takes a hesitant step down and before he can go any further he’s enveloped in Tony Stark, an iron grip around his shoulders, around his waist, hot breath on his neck and tears against his skin that aren’t his.

Bruce returns the embrace, hands flat against fine cotton, heat soaking into his palms. He wonders if Tony will ever let him out of his sight again and finds himself hoping not, not for a while anyway. They can work through this, he’s sure, get back to normal eventually.

He’s happy to stay joined at the hip with his philanthropist, rock star, super hero lover for a while. They have a lot of time to make up for and for now at least the Hulk is letting him drive.


End file.
